Prank Week
by princespinkpurpl
Summary: What happens when a tense family, strait from family therapy **silent laugh** thanks to family therapy 4 the idea has a prank week? Okay, fair enough, it could be bad, but what happens when it occurs on Bella and Edward's anniversary? Bella is a vampire
1. Chapter 1

Prank Week

_Bella is already a vampire needless to say that the rest of the end of all things Breaking Dawn still apply! I thank vjgm though he or she may not know me, their family therapy gave me this idea!!!!!!_

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and blah, blah, blah**

**1: Shopping**

**APOV**

"Come on, we're gunna be late!" I yelled, and of coarse Bella runs down the stairs and says "No we're not!"

"Edward we're taking the Volvo, sorry, thanks, bye, bye!" the last "bye" trailed off because Bella and I were in the garage by then, quickly getting into the car, and as always, Edward was just a few seconds too late. Bella made a face on the way out.

She picked up the piece of paper from the cup holders, pulled out a pen, and scratched another line onto the page full of tally-marks.

"Team Alice and Bella-forty-nine, team Edward-zero!" she joyfully exclaimed

"Since when are you this exited for a shopping trip I thought that 'We already have enough clothes that we don't wear! Why go out to buy some more?'" I teased

"Well mine and Edward's anniversary is soon, and I haven't found anything until yesterday, online."

"Well, if that's all you wanted then too bad! I'm not letting you slide!" we were about to laugh when the phone rang, I quickly slipped my hand into my purse and pulled it out, "Hello?"

"Ya, hi, it's Rose, do you mind if I join you and Bella at the mall today, do you?"

"Of coarse not, Rose, we'll meet you by the big fountain!" I said with which I hung up the phone, "Yes." I said, answering Bella's unasked question.

"That gets annoying, you know, having you answer a question and then it having it pop into your mind a few seconds later!"

"What can I say?"

"Nothing really"

"Then why ask?"

The rest of the drive was spent making fun of our husbands and Rosalie's. When we got to the mall, Rose was sitting by the fountain, as always, checking her face in a mirror. Surrounding her was a couple of shopping bags. I felt a half-pout-half-frown expression cross my face. Rosalie looked up just in time to catch it.

"I was here all morning; you don't really expect me to just sit here, do you?"

"Well no, but-

"No buts, lets go!"

"May I ask where we are going?" chimed in Bella

"You mean you don't…"

"Of coarse not, I don't think Edward has told her."

"Told me what?" she demanded

"Nothing bad just, every ten years we have a prank week in the middle of the summer, on the first week of June." I told her

"Oh no!"

"What?" both Rosalie and I asked at the same moment

Then both of us realized it and laughed, "Wow, really sucks for you Bella, now every 'Big' anniversary will be tainted with jokes!"

"Oh, well, it just makes shopping for Edward's present that much more fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is where you start to see into Bella, Alice, and Rosalie's minds. WARNING: enter story at your own risk!!! Side Note: Don't bother reading this without reading Family Therapy Cullens' Style!!!!!! You just won't get it!_

**Chain email:**

**Have you ever cried at night?**

**Tons!!!!!**

**The reason: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!!!**

**2: Ideas**

**BPOV**

"So, how does this usually work?" I asked, still a little uncertain that our anniversary would be ruined

"Girls vs. boys" Alice cheerfully, as always, giggled

"So unfair, but this year it _is_ fair, 'cuz your on our side!" Rose added

"What do you do?"

"It's kinda a thing you just learn."

We walked around the mall stopping by different stores, shopping and discussing plans.

"We should play on their weaknesses." I said

"Or we could think up a whole bunch of random stuff, buy it, and then choose one later." Alice half-asked-half-said hopefully. This was her weakness.

"Alice, we need to play on _their_ weaknesses not _ours_!" Rosalie teased

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, so I like shopping, deal with it!"

"Ugh!"

"C'mon guys! This is meant to be fun!" I said exasperated, "So, what do we have, Emmett is a sex addict, and Edward and Jasper are control freaks. Jasper feels our emotions, and Edward reads our thoughts, so we can use that to deceive them."

"What are we even going to do?" Alice asked

"We'll see"

**RPOV**

As Bella continued planning I tuned her out and though about ideas that would randomly pop into my mind. I thought about previous pranks and what we used to accomplish them… and came up with nothing.

"I got it!" I yelled

"Shhhhh, Rose! What do you think- I mean you have?"

"Why don't we play on their weaknesses?"

"Rose, were you even listening to what I was saying?" asked Bella, hurt

I was about to say something in my defense, but didn't, "No, not really, sorry!"

"Whatever, Alice, do you have an idea?" I loved that about Bella, she was so willing to forgive

"I already to-"

"And we told you were not just shopping for stuff and choosing later!" I retorted

Suddenly it hit me as we walked by a promo poster for a news channel on TV, "Guys, what if we embarrass them on live TV!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile…The boys are planning also_

**Give me an S-T-E-P-H-A-N-I-E-M-E-Y-E-R-O-W-N-S-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T, WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight! ******

**3: The Boys are back******

**EPOV**

"God damn it!" I muttered under my breath

"Why the profanity bro, girls steal you car again?"

I didn't say anything

"What, seriously? Someone's becoming soft."

As always I new his intended words before he could speak them and was already lunging at him by the time the last sound came out of his mouth. I wasn't quick enough, though, Esme was already yelling, "Not in my living room, you don't!"

"Dude chill you don't want to be all screwed up right before your anniversary."

Jasper had walked in at that moment, and had caught the last of our conversation. Suddenly he started laughing almost hysterically.

"What's with the laugh?" Emmett asked

"Can you think of anything else special that happens on the first week of June?"

At that moment Emmett joined him. I stared at them with a grim expression because as soon as Jasper walked in the room, I realized from his thoughts that Prank Week was coming up.

"Can't we just move Prank Week one week over? For Bella?"

"Dude, you don't actually think the girls haven't talked Bella into Prank Week? Of course they have! Dude, don't you see, this is awesome, and you get to prank Bella as her anniversary present!" Emmett was now ecstatic

"Fine," I said, "but what is our prank even going to be?"

"I don't know." He admitted

"Well, whatever it is that they have planned we'll know about it, right?"

"What makes you say that, Jasper?"

"Well, you can read minds and I'll be able to feel their over-caution right before they start."

"Fair enough, let's focus on our prank, though." I said, at that moment, my one year old daughter walks in the room at the height of five feet six inches, in a fully grown body, looking like she's eighteen years of age.

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"Renesme, hi,"

"Oh, that, right, stupid jokes for a whole week, fun!" she said sarcastically

That was when I noticed her outfit didn't look like it was meant for sitting around at home watching TV and talking on the phone with her friends.

"Renesme, where are you going?"

"To the movies, with Jacob." She added

"Alright, but you know the rules," there it was, my parental shield

"Dad, what are you worried about? Even if things do get in too far, it's not like I can get pregnant anyway!" that said, she stormed out of the house

"Well, recap of your life," started Emmett in a weird tone, "Your daughter's pissed at you, your wife is going to be pissed at you if you do win Prank Week because apparently you would have ruined her anniversary, and the dog will be also pissed when Renesme tells him the story of what just happened."

"Emmett," I started but again, I was too late,

"Backyard, not my living room!!!" shrieked Esme

"Strip Poker!!!" suddenly yelled Jasper

"Um, Jazz, what are you talking about? The only ones here are the three of us and Esme."

"No, no, no, not that, that could be our prank!"

"Oh, ok, lets go with that for now."


End file.
